RWBY DUD
by MaskedBandit73
Summary: Follow Titian and his team along with team RWBY on their adventures through remnant to discover the dark secrets of each of their pasts that have molded each of them in unique ways.
1. The Start of Friendships

V1 Ch1 The Start of Friendships

XXXXXXXX

A girl with brown hair and sky blue eyes walks up to a guy sitting by himself looking out the window of the airship.

"Hey Tish you haven't talked to anyone since we got on the airship why is that?"

"I like to look out at the world alone sometimes it helps me clear my mind." The man didn't want to say the other reason that was always at the back of his mind.

"Come on Tish you need to make some new friends since we are the only ones going to beacon."

"I guess you are right sis."

"That's my brother now come on I have someone for you to meet."

The two walk up to a younger girl wearing a red hood.

The girl waves at skye and she waves back.

"Hey skye who is this?" the girl asks looking at the male.

"This is my brother."

He holds his hand out and says "Hello i'm Titian, and you are?"

Ruby grabs his hand and shakes it "I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Um... if you don't mind me asking what weapon do you use?"

Ruby becomes excited at the question "My weapon is Crescant Rose it's a scyth that can change into a sniper rifle. What is your weapon?"

"My weapons are Acri and Mortiferum they are two gladius; Acri with a serrated edge and Mortiferum with a curved edge. I also carry a pistol with fire dust rounds." The two continue to ramble on about weapons leaving skye in awe at how much they talk about them.

Skye looks at the two and says under her breath "He always liked talking about weapons." she smiles a bit "At least he is making new friends."

XXXXXX

Titian and Skye get off the airship and they notice two faunus waiting for everyone to leave.

Skye walks over first and Titian follows shortly behind her.

The female faunus notices them and nervously says "Um... hey."

Skye waves and introduces herself and titian.

"I'm Reolin Lupus" the male faunus says.

"And i'm Elisa Arietus"

"So what brings you two to beacon?" Titian asks.

"My parents were huntsmen." Reolin says

Elisa smiles "I joined to protect people. Why did you two decide to be huntsmen?"

Titian replies " Both our parents were huntsmen so we wanted to follow in their footsteps."

Some speakers go off and announce that the headmaster will be giving a speech soon

"I guess we need to get going, we don't want to miss it." Skye says

The group head to the speech and wait for it to start

XXXXXXX

The next day

"Skye we're going to be late!" Titian says in a rush to get his weapons.

Skye yells at Tish "How could you let us over sleep."

"Don't go blaming this on me."

"Ugh! If we hurry maybe we'll get there just in time" Skye says frustrated grabbing her katana and putting it in her sheath

XXXXXXX

The two run up to Ozpin and Glynda and see that none of the students are there.

"Where are the others?" Skye asks in confusion

"They have already started todays task" Ozpin says while looking at his scroll

"Well let's get going sis we need to catch up with the others."

"Yeah we can't fall this far behind again. Sorry Ozpin it won't happen again." she says scrambling to get started.

XXXXXXXX

 **Well I'm going to end it there. I know it's short but I would like some feedback on this since it's my first time writing something like this.**


	2. Strength Test

V1 Ch2

XXXXXXX

Titian and Skye get launched into the air each keeping track of each other. Titian flips through the air and lands on a tree branch at the top of a tree and gets a view of their current locatuon.

"So we need to find some kind of relic somewhere in this forest. Did you see anything that might be it?"

"No but I can see some fighting going on against some grim. Perhaps the relics are in that direction."

Titian looks over his shoulder and notices some movement in the brush behind them "Looks like we have our own company Skye."

Titian draws both his swords and Skye readies her rifle.

The brush shakes more and suddenly three beowolves charge them from the bushes.

Titian slides under the first one and stabs it with both his swords slicing all the way down it's underbelly as it charges past him.

Skye unloads six rounds into the second beowolf killing it.

The third beowolf charges past them and slides to a stop and faces them.

Titian pulls out his pistol and shoots a fire dust round at it's feet. The explosion distracts it long enough for Skye to jump over it and decapitate it with her kitana.

"Six rounds was overkill don't you think." Titian says jokingly.

"At least it's dead and not me."

"Whatever you say; now come on we need to get going."

XXXXXXX

Ozpin watches the students on his scroll "looks like the Penrose siblings have encounterd some beowolves."

"They seemed to handle that very well." Glynda says a little surprised

"There is something different about these two, about the Penrose family, I feel like I remeber that name from somwhere."

XXXXXX

Reolin walks through the woods with Elisa when they here gun shots in the distance.

"Do you think we should go see who that is Reolin?"

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't." he says cautiosly.

"But they might need our help!" she says concerned.

"Okay Elisa we will go but we need to stick to the trees to watch out for any grimm."

XXXXXXXX

The two siblings approach the fight going on unaware they are being followed.

"A Nevermore!" Titian says surprised

"We have to help them!"

Titian points to their right "Um Skye.."

"What?"

"The best way to help them is to stop all those beowolves from reaching them!"

"We can help." a voice says from behind.

"Elisa is that you?" Titian asks confused.

"Yeah it's me and Reolin we want to help."

"Okay then lets go!" Titian says exitedly.

The four charge towards the oncoming beowolves. Titian leaps over one of the beowolves and shoots it with a fire dust round in it's neck which explodes on impact. He lands on another beowolf and stabs his swords into it's neck killing it.

Skye fires severel rounds into a beowolf then changes her rifle into it's kitana form and stabs one in the bottom of it's neck. She pulls her sword out and morphs it back and fires another shot through the shoulder of another beowolf killing it with an explosion from the round.

Elisa loads an armor peircing arrow and fires it into a beowolfs head peircing it's facial armor. She then loads an explosive arrow and fires it in between several beowolves with precise timing killing several of them with the explosion.

Reolin stabs his sword into a beowolf and yanks it out of it's neck. The sword extends and he whips it at another beowolf lacerating it with it's razor sharp edges. He pulls the sword back and stabs another beowolf lodging his sword in it's skull.

A beowolf charges him and begins to claw him. Right before it hits Reolin grabs the beowolfs paw and pushes against the beowolves strength.

Elisa readies an armor peircing arrow and fires it through it's shoulder. The arrow goes straight through and punctures a beowolf behind it killing it.

Skye yells for Titians attention "Look behind you!"

He turns around to see a alpha beowolf about to attack him. He activates his semblance and the attack phases right through him.

"Elisa!" Skye yells

Elisa shoots a explosive arrow at the chest armor of the alpha beowolf. The explosion opens the armor allowing Skye to shoot a round into the alphas chest. The round explodes killing it and ending the fight.

XXXXXXX

 **I would like some feedback on the fight scenes because im still new to writing like this. I'll try to get these chapters out as fast as possible. P.S the best ways to reach me is to pm me on amino (MaskedBandit) or pm me here.**


	3. Introducing Team Tea Rose

V1 Ch3

XXXXXXXX

The group runs over to their friends to see how the nevermore fight was going on. They arrive just in time to see Ruby decapitate the nevermore.

Skye runs up to Ruby "Wow Ruby that was amazing!"

"Hey Skye." Ruby says confused "Where did you guys come from?"

"We were holding back a bunch of beowolves from reaching you while you were fighting the nevermore."

A blonde girl walks over to the group "Ruby who are these people?"

"Oh! Yang this is Skye Penrose and her brother Titian."

"Nice to meet you." Titian says

Ruby looks at the two faunus behind Skye and Titian "Who are they?"

she points at the male and female "Oh this is Reolin Lupus he is a wolf faunus and this is Elisa Arietas she is a deer faunus."

A blonde male walks up "Um... not to interupt but we should probably get back."

"You're right Juane." Ruby says as she waves to Skye and the others.

XXXXXXXXX

All the students are gathered around waiting for Proffesor Ozpin to announce the teams that each student will be assighned too. Team RWBY and JNPR have already been anounced. Titian and Skye are eagerly awaiting to find out what teams they will be on.

Ozpin stands on a podium behind a microphone "The next team will be team TRSE. Their leader will be Titian Penrose."

Skye gets excited that her brother will be leading a team.

"The other members will be Reolin Lupus, Skye Penrose, and Elisa Arietas." Ozpin says before a loud cheer echos throughout the room.

Skye covers her mouth to stop the noise she unitentially made.

XXXXXXXX

Team TRSE is sitting in their dorm after a long exciting day.

"Ahh! I'm so happy all of us are on the same team aren't you guys!?" Skye says extremly happy.

Elisa smiles "Yeah i'm glad we are."

Skye and Elisa look at the two guys "What about you two?"

"Yeah I was hoping we would be." Reolin says a little annoyed he wasn't the leader.

"We do make a great team." Titian says before going back to his book.

Skye looks at Reolin and Elisa "So where did you guys come from?"

Reolin looks at Skye "We lived in a small cabin close to vale."

"You two lived together?!" Skye looks shocked

"Uh... Yeah long story short my parents and I actually saved her and she's lived with us since."

"Oh...well me and Tish lived in vale too."

Titian closes his book "Hey guys it's almost time for class we need to get ready."

TRSE get ready to head to Proffesor Plorts class.

XXXXXXXXX

After class Reolin, Skye, and Elisa are heading back to their dorm.

Elisa asks Skye "Where is Titian? I saw him at the end of class and we all agreed to go to the dorm afterwards, so how could we have missed him?"

"That's Tish for you. Some how he manages to get by you without anyone noticing. I for one think it has something to do with his semblance since we still don't know a lot about it; at least he claims not to know much about it. He spends so much time thinking about it and researching it that it wouldn't surprise me if he is keeping it a secret from me. Now that i think of it he could be in the library researching more about it since beacon has such a big library."

"Should we go to the library and see if he is there?"

"Nah, he likes his privacy especially when he is reading so we'll let him be if he is even in there."

The three of them arrive at their dorms and study for their upcoming test.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the beacon library Titian is sitting by himself with a pile of books beside him as he reads through one.

Titian sighs deeply. He closes the book and puts it down on his left "Yet another book with absolutely no valuable information on my semblance. Could it really be true that my semblance is from before there where written documents about semblances? 'sighs' Why couldn't she tell me more before she left? Why has she not come to talk to me since that day?"

He grabs the next book from the pile and reads the title 'Lesser Known Semblances' "Maybe this will have some information on it."

XXXXXXXXXX

The door to TRSE's dorm creeks open and a dark silhouette walks into the dorm. He looks at a clock sitting on the nightstand '12:00'.

"Why are you so late?" Skye's voice is in a low tone of anger and frustration.

"Sorry for not following through with our plans Skye. I was reading up on stuff."

'sighs' "I figured you were. Did you find anything on it?"

"N-No I didn't find anything on it. I don't think there is any information on it."

"Well I wish you luck on finding something on it, and if you ever need help just ask, I am your sister after all."

"I know Skye but this is something I need to do by myself. Thanks for the offer though."

"It's already late you should try to get some rest."

XXXXXXXXXX

 **It's been a while since I've posted but I have been trying to find time in between school and Raiders to write this and it takes longer to write on mobile so yeah I'll be trying to work on chapters more during my free time, and i'm going to try to make these chapters longer.**


End file.
